Wish: A Collection of BoothBrennan OneShots
by L100Meganium
Summary: This is a reposting of the one-shots from my Drabble Collection Moments in Time . They deserved their own section. ; The title is from the name of the first one-shot. With the premier of Season 5 so near, don't you need all the BB you can get? ;D
1. Wish

**Disclaimer:**  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I don't own Bones,  
And neither do you.

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone! This is a smaller reposting of the one-shots from my Collection (Moments in Time) of Booth/Brennan drabbles. Originally I'd planned to have the drabbles in one fic and the oneshots in the other, but in the end I decided to throw them all together in one. I realize now that was a mistake, as people are skimming right by the one-shots (which I am most proud of) because the drabbles do not hold their attention. So I'm putting the one-shots in their own fic. I hope that's okay...is that not allowed?...  
Um...anyway. Please enjoy, and you will make a college freshman very happy if you review!  
Without further ado, here's the first in my series of one-shots, and the source of the collection's title: Wish.

* * *

**Wish**

They just happened to be outside when it happened: a brief flash of light in the night sky, and a shining, descending trail of light.

"Quick, Bones, look! Shooting star!" Booth said excitedly, grabbing her arm. She looked up just in time to see the trail before it vanished. "Make a wish!" he urged her. He then shut his eyes and looked as if he were concentrating. When he opened them again, she was looking at him curiously. "Aren't you going to make a wish?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"A wish?" she echoed, laughing slightly. "Why should I?"

He rolled his eyes, exasperated. "_Because, _Bones, it's a _shooting star._ You're supposed to wish on them!"

"Why?" she asked again, blinking.

"Because... because ya just do, Bones, okay? It's a Disney thing," he told her.

"A Disney thing?" she echoed again, raising an eyebrow.

"You really suck the fun out of everything," he muttered, shaking his head as they continued to walk toward the latest crime scene. They'd gotten a late call, but both had been willing to answer it. Supposedly, someone had been dismembered deep in these woods. Booth wasn't really looking forward to that sight, but he couldn't very well let Bones go into the woods by herself.

"Pardon me for being focused more on my work than on the sky," she countered, stepping over a fallen branch carefully as her flashlight illuminated the path ahead. "You'll trip if you're not watching where you're stepping, you know," she chided him.

"Dunno why I wasted my wish on you," Booth muttered.

"Huh? What?" she asked, glancing up at him now, smiling slightly as if amused.

"...Never mind, Bones, okay?" he said, holding his flashlight out at arm's length. There was nothing but trees here as far as he could tell, but somehow Bones seemed to know where she was going. After they walked in silence a while, he spoke again. "Would it really have killed you to make a wish?"

"Wish-making is a ...a childish and pointless practice that has no effect other than supplying children with false hopes that their aspirations can be achieved merely by observing the fall of a celestial body," she answered as if it were obvious.

"Ouch. Thanks, Bones," he muttered.

She sighed. "...You really want me to make a wish?" she asked after a short moment.

"_Yes!"_ he exclaimed impatiently, "I _do!_"

"Fine." She stopped momentarily, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them again and resumed walking.

"...Hey, wait," Booth said, trailing after her. "It was really that easy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Don't make me sorry I wasted my wish on you."

He stopped in his tracks, shocked by what she had said. "You...it had to do with me? Well...what did you wish for?" he asked her, jogging once again to keep up with her after she had gone on.

"I wished you'd stop badgering me about wishing," she answered. At first he was hurt, but then he glanced down and saw the teasing gleam in her eye, the smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You did not," he protested, unwittingly returning the mischievous smile. "What did you really wish for?"

"Well..." she stopped, and so did he. She considered him for a moment, then sighed resignedly and stepped closer to him. She drew even closer and leaned forward, her hair tickling his cheek as he stood there, unmoving.

She turned her head slightly and whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true," she breathed, then straightened up and jogged ahead into the darkness, leaving him frozen in place.

He stood transfixed for a moment before snapping to his senses. "What—?! That's not fair! Bones! Get back here!" He ran after her. "Seriously, what was it?!"

Her only answer was her laughter echoing through the trees.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope I lived up to your expectations, if you had any. ^ ^;  
Every time you click a review button, an angel gets its wings. ;D


	2. Feel

**Disclaimer: **  
There once was a girl from MD,  
Who wrote fanfics for shows from TV.  
Though the stories she owns,  
She doesn't own Bones,  
But she wants to own each DVD.

**Author's Note: **LOL, it's hard to come up with clever disclaimers for each and every chapter, but it's fun as well...XD  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, this makes a reference to the beginning of Season 5. Supposedly, Brennan goes away for 6 weeks (!) to deal with all the emotional trauma she's been through lately. This One-Shot takes place after she returns.  
This is extremely short, but I've got another one up my sleeve that's a little longer for the future...heheh.  
Without further ado...!

* * *

**Feel**

"You are _really _infuriating sometimes, you know that?" he told her, pacing her office.

"What, just because my every action isn't ruled by my emotions?" she countered. "I have emotions too, you know! I just don't choose to let them determine my every move!"

He laughed wryly. "You may have _feelings,_ Bones, but do you ever just let yourself _feel?_" He stopped pacing and looked her in the eye.

"I...I don't know what that means," she said blankly.

He frowned at her. "Of course you don't," he muttered. He turned his back on her for a moment before swinging back around. "Bones, I _know_ you feel more than you let on. I've _seen_ you feel more. Why are you always pretending to be a...a robot?!"

She recoiled, insulted. "I am _not _a robot," she said simply. "Nor do I pretend to be one."

Booth snorted. "Yeah. Okay, Bones." He turned to leave, getting halfway out the door before coming back in. "You know, I don't believe you. I don't think you left for six weeks because you didn't care. I think you left because you _cared too much._ You were afraid to face me. You were afraid to...to have these _feelings _for me!"

"You are _such _an egomaniac!" she yelled. "Do you assume _every_ woman has _feelings _for you?!"

"No, Bones! No deflecting this time!" he said firmly, stepping closer to her. Closer than was comfortable, in fact. He heard her slight intake of breath and knew that he did have an effect on her. He cupped her chin in his hand and spoke softly. "Can you honestly say you don't feel this?"

"Feel what?" she breathed, but her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, and she turned her face slightly into his hand, unconsciously craving his touch.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, tracing the planes of her cheekbone, locking his eyes on hers. He saw softness in them, softness she would not admit.

She closed her eyes and pushed him away. "Feeling is...just not how I operate, Booth," she told him quietly. "Thinking is more my style."

He stepped closer to her again. "Yeah. I know. But sometimes, Bones, you have to stop thinking and just _feel._"

"I never do anything without thinking," she said as he wrapped her in his arms. He smiled. He had heard that before. Her gaze flicked from his mouth to his eyes, and her eyes drooped half-closed.

"I know," he said softly, closing the distance between their lips.

She knew she should pull away, knew she shouldn't feel this happy, knew that such a reaction was caused merely by chemicals in her brain. _I do _not _have feelings for Booth,_ she thought to herself as their mouths moved together.

But something deep within herself convinced her to just stop thinking, close her eyes, and _feel._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **...I'm actually somewhat proud of that one. XD I like it...I hope you did too! Please let me know what you think! I'll be eternally grateful. ^_^  
The next one is the last for now, and also my favorite. ^_~


	3. Choke

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, this scene would definitely be in Season 5. ;)

**Author's Note: **I love, love, love this one. I almost made it a standalone one-shot (I still might. Is that a good idea? Let me know!!). So I hope you enjoy it too! =D

* * *

**Choke**

"So, Bones," Booth said lazily as the waiter brought him his pie. "Any particular reason _you_ asked _me_ to lunch this time?" He stuck a fork in his slice of pie and ate a mouthful, leaning back casually.

"Something has come to my attention," Bones declared.

"And what would that be?" he asked, taking another bite. They'd really outdone themselves this time—the pie was amazing.

"I'm attracted to you." The suddenness of the declaration startled him, and he choked on his pie, violently thumping himself on the chest with one fist.

"Do you need the Heimlich Maneuver?" Bones asked him, her eyes very wide.

"No—But a little warning would have been nice!" he managed.

"Well, it's a bit late for that," she pointed out.

"Geez, Bones; what are you doing, saying stuff like that..." he trailed off, wondering if he'd misheard. "Just to clarify—_what_ did you say?"

"I'm attracted to you," she repeated, looking impatient with him.

He stared at her a moment, still stunned. "Okay...and?" he prompted. He wondered if he was asleep. He hated it when he had this dream.

"What do you mean, 'and'?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "I have nothing else to say."

Nope. This was the real Bones, all right.

"Well, you can't just tell a guy you're attracted to them and...and leave it at that!" Booth said, crouching down over the table to whisper.

"Why not?" Bones asked him, not mirroring his action.

"Shhh, Bones; geez..."

"Well, no one's listening!" she said impatiently.

"They will be if you say something like that!" he hissed desperately.

She rolled her eyes and crouched closer to the table.

"Now...what do you want me to say to that?" he asked her.

"Who said I was expecting you to say anything?" Bones asked him. "I simply told you a simple fact."

"A simple fact..." he laughed incredulously. This woman, this infuriating woman...who knew how long he'd squelched down his feelings for her, and now she was suddenly claiming she was attracted to him?! "So...what do you want to do about this?" he asked quietly.

"I don't need to do anything," she answered. "I just thought you should know."

"Yeah, okay; thanks, Bones." He knew she had her heart in the right place, but this would only make things more tense between the two of them. He stayed hunched over the table, his pie sitting forgotten. She sipped her coffee, apparently unconcerned. "Bones?" he said after a short silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm...I mean, for a long time, I..." He swallowed and gave up trying to say it, instead going a different direction. "You're attracted to me."

"Yes."

"Like...in a _romantic way?"_ he asked dubiously.

She rolled her eyes again. "In a sexual way, yes, if that's what you mean."

This time he choked on nothing.

She looked at him oddly. "Do you have a cough?"

"Yeah, Bones...I have a cough," he told her.

"You should get more rest," she said simply, taking another sip of coffee.

He looked at her incredulously, still trying to determine whether he was dreaming or not. She sure was acting like the Bones he knew though. But what would make her declare attraction suddenly like that? "..._Why?" _he said at last.

"Well, because sleep boosts your immune system," she said as if it were obvious.

"No, I mean...why are you _attracted_ to me?"

"Well...you have many traits that are considered attractive; your large mandible, a pronounced ratio between the width of your clavicles and your ilia—"

"That's it? Because I look good?" he asked. He should have known, but he was disappointed.

She was quiet a moment. "No," she said at last. "That's not it."

He waited patiently for her to continue. When she didn't, he prompted her. "Well? What else?"

She sighed. "I suppose I have developed an..._attachment _to you that I have never formed with another male."

"So, we're close."

"And you seem to have a way of distracting me from all the unpleasant things I must occupy myself with."

"So, I make you happy." A small smile was beginning to spread over his face.

"And...and for some reason, I find myself wondering about you when you aren't around, and thinking about what you're doing, and worrying about your safety."

"So, you love me," he joked, feeling much better. He took another bite of pie, reassured enough to tease her now.

There was a pause. "If you want to call it that," she finally said.

He choked again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? Please let me know!! Send me a quick review. Also let me know if you think this should be a standalone one-shot! I'd really like to hear from you. Yes, YOU!! =D

**Edit: **Since I can't respond to each anonymous review through Private Message (which pains me; I really like saying thank-you! XD), I'll respond to each non-member review here!  
To ebathory: I'm so glad you're enjoying my one-shots! ^_^ 'Choke' is my favorite as well, though I have soft spots for the other two also. XD I'm happy you think it's cute and in-character enough to even be on the show! =O I would LOVE if something like this happened...XD  
Thanks so much for reading, appreciating, and reviewing! It means the world to me. 8'} Hi back to you, and...erm...you're welcome? XD I'M the one who should be saying thank you, but...XD


End file.
